Cleanup on aisle Jones
by gusenitsa
Summary: In search for inspiration several of us are having a little whumpy competition. A... Whump-etition. A race to a full badthingshappenbingo card! Whumpetition / badthingshappenbingo prompt #7: Forced to Watch. (the latest in my growing collection of whumplets in the universe of 'the darling affair' verse by icecubelotr44)
1. I know you're in there

_**In search for inspiration myself, pirate-owl, icecubelotr44 and nothingimpossibleonlyimprobable are having a little whumpy competition. A... Whump-etition. A race to a full badthingshappenbingo card! (or you know... just 25 daily prompts we're not picky!)**_

_**Most of these will probably feature the brothers Jones because that's my jam these days but I may try to mix it up from time to time. Regardless they mostly be a combination of whumpy angsty messes! **_

_**Prompt 1: "I know you're in there somewhere" fight.**_

* * *

"Are you certain, Captain Jones?" Killian's jaw tightened and the little magician flinched back a bit. "Sir. I meant s-"

"I was told you are more powerful that you look. Was I deceived?"

"I can bring him back, if you're-" Killian glared at the little man and his words trailed off.

"What do you need?"

"Protection."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I offered you payment not protection."

The man stuck his chin up defiantly though it trembled a bit. "That's my price. I do this for you, you take me away from here. Get me to-"

"I do not take passengers." The man opened his mouth to argue and despite the trembling in his frame it made Killian think better of him. "But," Killian continued. "I can arrange your transport with a discrete person who will see you safe to your destination for the right price. Is that acceptable?" The man nodded and set about arranging a variety of strange items in a circle as Killian looked on.

_This is a bad idea. _

The voice sounded like Liam.

The voice in his head telling him something was a bad idea _usually_ sounded like Liam…

"Tell me about him."

"His name was Liam Jones. He was my brother."

"I need more."

"More?"

"Yes," the man sounded exasperated, more confident now that terms were agreed to. "This is complicated magic. A name isn't enough. Tell me about him."

"He was…" Killian paused, his throat tightening. The words wouldn't come. How could he possibly put his big brother into words. "He was older. Not as much older as he acted sometimes. He could be a stubborn ass but he always… he always knew what to do. Was always so certain, so…" he closed his eyes. "He was noble. Loyal to the realm_. _Never did a bad thing in his even died nobly. Stopping a treacherous king from poisoning the realm."

The magician rolled his eyes. Actually rolled his eyes. "It's not a eulogy, Captain. And the magic requires honesty. No one is perfectly good all the time."

Killian stiffened defensively. "Liam _was_," he hissed.

The man shrugged, "if you say so." The magician handed him back Liam's log book. "This will stabilize the magic. Write it down, what you just told me and protect it, or you'll lose him again." Killian nodded, filling an empty page with the description of his brother he'd given the man.

"Where did he die?" the magician asked finally after several long minutes.

"What?"

"Your brother. Where did he die?"

"My ship."

"Get there."

"What?"

"I'd hurry."

It was possible the man was playing a cruel joke. It was possible he was a fraud and he'd be gone by the time Killian returned alone from this fools errand. It was possible. But maybe … just maybe…

Killian ran.

His heart sank as the Jolly Roger came into view. Nothing out of the ordinary. The men were repairing cosmetic damage to the hull from a particularly nasty squall. No indication that his Captain, his brother had returned home. His face heated in anger and shame. He'd been deceived. Again. One more fraud with no more power to bring Liam home than he had.

His pace slowed as he approached the ship, gathering himself, placing the mask carefully, layers of sternness and anger and bitter cold between himself and the crew. No one spoke to him. No one dared.

He threw back the hatch and climbed down into the cabin without bothering with a lamp, crashing to the floor gracelessly. He was pouting like a petulant child and he knew it, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. Something hit him like the kick of a particularly ornery mule, shoving him hard against the wall as he scrambled for his sword bringing it up just in time to block a blade coming at his throat.

"Do you really wish to add striking a superior officer to your crimes, pirate?"

Killian's blade fell with a thud, no doubt leaving a chip in the polished wood of the cabin. "Liam?"

"That's Captain to you."

Killian grinned, his heart swelling for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dimness below. Liam wasn't smiling.

And his blade did not fall.

"Liam-" he tried again tentatively

"_Captain. _What the hell were you thinking, Lieutenant. This is mutiny. This is _treason_."

"You- brother, you _died." _He held the log book in trembling fingers. "Gods he did it. He actually did it-" There was something in Liam's eyes. Something wrong. Something not Liam. but Killian's mind was spinning, in too much shock to process it. "The magic is tied to this book." He placed it carefully on the desk. "If we keep it safe-"

"You chose _treason_ over reporting to the admiralty?" Liam interrupted. "You always were a damned fool."

The words stung and Killian shrank in on himself "I'm sorry Li- Captain. I'm sorry."

"You will be. You'll hang for this, little brother. You've gone too far this time, even I can't save you now." Liam tightened the grip on his blade and looked contemplative for a moment. "The penal code allows for some discretion." Liam sighed. "Make your peace, brother." Something softened in his eyes for a moment. "It won't hurt. I'll make it quick."

There were a few moments of silence in which Killian could do little other than stare. He carefully set the book down and then suddenly Liam's sword flew again. His own rose to meet it by habit rather than choice, his mind still spiraling out of control. He trapped the blade against the wall, its tip dug into the solid wood.

"This … Isn't you. Liam, please. I know you're in there somewhere. Come _back."_

"I _am_ back. And I have to make this right." Liam scowled. "Don't fight me, little brother. Their just punishment would be painful, it would take time. You are a pirate and a traitor but you are my brother. Let me give you a good death, a quick death. For what we once were-" Liam jarred his blade loose and came at him again, Killian met him blow for blow, muscle memory protecting him with rapid parries as Liam advanced.

The sound of metal clashing had drawn the crew to the hatch and Killian threw out a hand to stop them coming down into the cabin. "Stay back-" he ordered and they hesitated.

"Liam, listen to me-"

"No, little brother. Listen to _me. _This cannot continue. The treason, the piracy, the drink and the gambling. It's _wrong. _It must end."

"And what they did to you?" Killian snapped, "Should I have served an unjust King who did _that?" _

_"_You swore an oath," Liam spat, bringing his blade down again, Killian side stepped it but fell off balance for a moment, steadying himself against the wall as Liam turned to face him again. "You swore to serve, and you betrayed that oath."

"No, brother. Our King betrayed _us." _

Liam advanced again, feinting and redirecting so quickly that Killian could not quite recover. Liam's blade sank into his bicep and Killian cried out, sharp pain lancing up his arm and making him drop his blade.

Liam hesitated. It wasn't much but Killian saw it. Liam's eyes slid out of focus for a moment, then locked in on Killian again, drawn to the scarlet blood dripping down his arm.

"I'm sorry, brother," Liam said, his voice shaky now. "I'm sorry I didn't teach you better. I'm sorry it's come to this."

"Don't do this, Liam," Killian whispered quietly, making no attempt to retrieve his blade. "This isn't you. The magic that brought you back… it's wrong… somehow. But we can fight this. We can fix this-"

"Treason is punishable by death," Liam insisted, his eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his blade suddenly shaky. "I swore to uphold the laws of the realm-" he shook his head, as though pestered by an irritating gnat that he couldn't shake. His blade fell a fraction of an inch and then he turned retrieving the log book from the desk and examining it carefully. He flipped open the book to the end and read for a moment.

A sigh of relief passed through Killian's lips and he struggled to his feet, one hand still tight over his bleeding bicep.

"The magic. It's tied to this?"

"Aye."

Liam nodded and set it back down on the desk, turning to face Killian.

"I want to kill you." His face was eerily calm and Killian's heart clenched. "You're a traitor to the realm and a pirate and I _need to_…" Liam clenched his jaw for a moment, his knuckles white on the hilt of his sword. He looked at Killian for a moment, pale and leaning against the wall.

When Liam moved it was so quickly Killian had no time to dodge the blow. No time to dive for his sword to block it. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

The pain didn't come.

Killian opened his eyes.

Liam's blade was stuck in the solid wood of the desk… through the bespelled log book.

_No._

Killian looked to Liam who had a small smile on his face, a stubborn gleam in his eye and a scarlet stain of blood blooming slowly across his shirt.

"No!" Liam staggered and sank to the floor but this time Killian was there to catch him. "Liam, what have you done-"

Liam smiled weakly.

"Treason."


	2. Buried Alive

_Killian blinked. And blinked again. _

_The room was dark._

_No more glow of firelight, no more eerie green of the river. Just dark._

_He took a deep breath and tried to sit up, slamming his head on something before he'd managed to even partially sit up. Bright spots flashed in his vision and the unneeded breaths came quicker. He'd hear the rushing of his pulse in his ears if he still had one. He didn't, of course, so there was nothing but the oppressive silence. He tried to move his left arm but agony lanced down from a dislocated shoulder and it was a moment before the hot tendrils his shoulder calmed enough for him to consider another movement. He tried his right arm experimentally. His back protested feebly but without the blinding pain he'd been expecting. He reached out tentatively, his fingers finding something smooth and cold._

_His breath caught, panic rising up from somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Killian clenched his eyes tightly, but he could feel it. The darkness pressed on him even so, a heavy mask over his eyelids._

_"HADES!" he screamed. His own voice assaulted him, too loud in the tiny space. "No," he whispered. "Please, no." He shifted, wood scraping against barely healed abrasions on his back as he shifted, kicking at the walls with thuds that reverberated through his bones._

_"I warned you, Captain." The voice came from somewhere above, muffled but clear enough to make out if he held his breath. For the first time Killian was relieved to hear even that voice. Something... anything to break into the darkness._

_"Hades, please-"_

_"You've used up all your chances. You cannot die again. But your hope will. However many decades, centuries it may take, your hope dies here. Your mind will rot even if your body cannot, until you are a husk of the man you once were. Feel free to go mad."_

_"HADES!"_

_"I presume you are screaming by now," the voice continued, tone bored. "Though admittedly I can't actually tell. You wouldn't believe how disruptive the screaming was before I developed the means to trap even your voices below. Rest in peace, Captain."_

_He could hear the footsteps fading away into nothingness._

_It didn't matter._

_He screamed._

* * *

The gravestone was monolithic. It overshadowed anything else in the cemetery, and would have been obvious to Liam even if he hadn't occasionally searched for his brother's name among the stone over the past few centuries. It was neither tipped nor cracked.

He's here. His little brother had finally come.

Liam smiled a bit in spite of himself. He shouldn't want Killian here. Hades' cruelty was not to be underestimated. But after centuries he permitted the small selfishness of forbidden hope. Killian was _here_.

But Hope turned rapidly to nervousness. To worry. To fear.

The gravestone was still upright, but Killian was nowhere in town. He searched. Did everything short of ask Hades himself, drawing Hades attention to Killian even now something he was unwilling to risk. But the longer he searched without success the more he feared Hades had already taken an interest in Killian.

Liam was not unfamiliar with the way the lord of the underworld welcomed his guests, but Hades dungeons were empty. He returned to the stone marker after two days to ensure that it remained upright, worry and confusion warring in his heart.

"Where the devil are you, little brother?" he murmured out loud. Wet leaves had accumulated on the top of the stone and he reached out to brush them away, fingers tracing his brother's name for a moment. "I've missed you." Liam sighed and sat on the grass. It wasn't quite green here, the red hue of the place ensured nothing looked quite healthy but it was as good a place as any to try to gather his thoughts. He'd avoided fear by a simple stubborn focus on the practical. To searching every inch of the town right down to the very dungeons themselves called in every favor he had accumulated in 200 years. Nothing.

_Killian wasn't here. So why did the gravestone say he was?_

Liam's hand fell from the stone, exhaustion weighing heavily on him.

"What has he done to you, little brother, that blue git"

"Well that's just rude." Liam jumped, scrambling to his feet to face Hades. "What have I ever done to warrant such a poor opinion of me? Have I not always kept up my end of the bargain?"

Liam steadied himself for a moment before responding, clasping his hands firmly behind his back to hide the trembling. "Lord Hades-"

"Oh _now _you're polite."

"Where is he?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You're the lord of this place, surely you know all the comings and goings?" Liam kept his voice calm and conversational, a little flattery never hurt. He was sorely disappointed though when Hades just laughed.

"Perhaps little brother doesn't want to see you?" Hades offered. "It's been... Gee, hundreds of years up there. That's a lot of time for things to _change. _For secrets to be uncovered?"

Liam stiffened. "No one knew-"

"No one up _there _knew."

Hades vanished and Liam turned, waiting for him to reappear in his typical dramatic fashion but the graveyard remained still and empty.

_Was it possible? __That Killian had found out what he'd done to that crew and simply wanted nothing to do with him? _It would mean Killian was safe, and despite the ache in his heart for a moment he desperately wanted to believe it. _Killian just needed time, he was fine he just_... Liam didn't realize he was pacing until he tripped on a fallen branch he'd been too caught up in his head to notice. He landed with a jolt on the hard earth below the stone and the shock snapped him out of his head in a moment. _No. That was impossible. _He pushed himself up out of the dirt and looked up at Killian's name on the stone.

"If you were that angry with me you'd have found me the moment you arrived to tell me off, wouldn't you?" He chuckled dryly and without real amusement. "Why didn't you find me?" He pushed himself into a seated position one leg bent and an arm resting on it as he looked up at the marker. "It's been bothering me since I first found this bloody stone. If you could have found me why did I have to find out from granite that you'd arrived." Fear curled in a tight ball in his stomach making him feel a little sick. "Because you _couldn't_. Gods little brother I don't know what he's done but-" he trailed off for a moment then stood, brushing the dirt from his pants. "I will find you, Killian. I swear it."

* * *

"He's watching me," Liam said with a sigh, dropping to sit against a tree near the headstone after another fruitless day. It had been a week. A week since the stone arrived and nothing. Absolutely nothing to indicate that Killian was really here. Except that Hades was watching. "He's ignored my existence for about a hundred and fifty years now. And now suddenly he's dropping by the bar for drinks and just watching-" Liam sighed, reaching for the single flower that bloomed on his brother's grave. If Hades noticed it he would rip it out without question. Flowers cropped up occasionally in the underworld. But not often and Hades took great pleasure in finding their source and obliterating it utterly. He should probably pluck it himself, to avoid Hades ire. But he couldn't. There was so little of what could honestly be called _hope _in his heart. Hadn't been for so long. He didn't think the feeble desperate hope he clung to of finding Killian again would have been enough to cause that flower to bloom.

He couldn't pluck it out. Even if it enraged Hades one day. Because the only hope he had left now was that perhaps Killian was yet unbroken, wherever he was, that perhaps that flower was his. Liam's hope was a fragile thing, but seeing the stone whole and uncracked, the bright petals of that tiny flower it gave him the closest thing he'd felt to hope in a very long time. It brought him back to this place, night after night, to lean against the tree and keep watch over the stone. So long as it was uncracked, so long as that flower bloomed, there was a chance.

"Hold on Killian," Liam murmured, "please don't give up. Whatever he's done, whatever he's doing to you-" He swallowed hard, biting off the tremulous tone. "I know Hades. I know his malevolence and I know his temper. I still have the scars from my first years here. The thought of you going through that alone, somewhere, Killian, I'm so sorry. I'm trying-" He shook his head in frustration. "I was supposed to keep you safe little brother, I _tried_ to keep you safe. Sold a part of my soul to do it and never once regretted the bargain. But how am I supposed to protect you know when I can't even _find_ you?" He shoved himself to his feet, resuming the pacing that was gradually wearing away at the grass around Killian's stone.

"Liam?" The voice was soft but he jumped anyway, turning on the woman who'd approached with a startled sound. "Bloody hell, Milah, what are you doing here. I thought you said you didn't want to see it-"

"I don't," she grumbled, eying the marker like it had personally offended her. "I wanted the first thing I see of him after all this time to be _him. _Not... _that. _It's gaudy isn't it. Anyway, this couldn't wait until morning and I wasn't sure if you were coming home tonight."

"What? Do we have something?"

Milah smiled, "We have guests."

"Guests?"

"From topside."

Liam's jaw fell open and he stopped the pacing he hadn't realized he'd resumed. "You mean-"

"They're _alive_. And they're here for _him."_

"Do you trust them?"

"Not sure yet," Milah replied, crouching at the foot of the stone and brushing her hands across the grass. "Pretty aren't they?"

Liam nodded distractedly, then turned to see what she was looking at. Three more tiny flowers graced the spot at the base of the stone.

* * *

Liam thought he would approve of anyone who came in search of his little brother in a place like this. Truly he did. But when some of their guests turned out to be Milah's former husband and the woman who killed his little brother... things got terse.

If terse could be an accurate description of Milah very nearly punching her husband in the face before he could vanish and Liam glaring at Emma with a look that could have frozen a volcano in its tracks. A volcano maybe. But not Emma Swan.

He didn't like her. Not one bit.

Except she was absolutely determined to get Killian out of here, so he supposed he could tolerate that. Unfortunately "get Killian out" was about as much of a plan as this group had formulated and Liam shoved his frustration down deeper. What kind of a bloody rescue mission had no-

"So why don't we just kick Hades' ass until he tells us-" she was saying and Liam damn near rolled his eyes at her. Milah laughed though.

"I like her," Milah whispered under her breath to Liam who didn't dignify it with a response.

"Hades is a god. Has power in this place, potentially has my little brother trapped somewhere and we have no idea where that is. And your plan... is to punch him?"

"He has a very punchable face Liam, you must admit," Milah put in.

"So we find him," Emma said, glancing at a tall burnette who had very little to say so far except to introduce herself as Regina and suggest that 'your majesty' would be an acceptable way to address her. Liam didn't find this particularly amusing either. "There's got to be some way to locate him right, like a locator spell?"

"We'd need something that was his."

"Emma nodded, pulling a chain from under her shirt with a ring dangling from it. Liam's eyebrows went up but he didn't spare much notice for it. At least until it began to glow, hovered for a moment then shot towards him like a bullet, hitting him hard enough in the chest that he'd surely bruise. It fell limp into his hand and Emma's eyes widened.

"Oh-" she whispered in a tone of disappointment. "Right-"

Liam glanced down at the ring and his eyes widened. "How did _you_ get this?"

"Killian gave it to me. He said it-"

Liam glowered at her. "I know what he said. Though it seems you were not the one who needed protecting-"

Milah elbowed him hard in the ribs as Emma drew herself to her full height to glare at him.

"Give it back," Emma said sternly. Liam glanced at her, his hand tightening on the ring. "No. Killian gave it to me, you have no right-"

"I think you gave up the right to his property when you put a sword though his heart." Emma folded in on herself in an instant and Liam almost regretted his bluntness.

"Alright, that's about enough," broke in a man with light brown hair and a look almost cold enough to match Liam's own. The petite burnette next to him had stepped forward with fire in her eyes and Liam wasn't entirely certain what she'd have done if her husband hadn't taken her arm. "Everyone calm down. This is not helping. Liam, she tried to save his life. It went sideways. If you wish to discuss the details later we can but tearing at us, isn't helping your brother. Give her back the ring, or get out of our way."

The two men sized each other up for a moment before Liam nodded. He was right. They needed to find Killian first. Everything else was secondary. Reluctantly he handed Emma back his old ring and she took it gratefully, turning back to Regina without looking at him.

"There has to be something else?"

"Alright well if we could see something of where he is it would help. I'm not... much for scrying normally but in this case, perhaps."

"Yes," Emma said excitedly, "if we could see where he was we could narrow down-"

"I don't exactly have a magic mirror down here and using one of Hades' is risky. He could be watching." Regina pondered for a moment and then walked over to Emma. "Close your eyes, you just became a mirror."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed but she complied closing her eyes. After a moment Emma blinked. "I don't see anything."

Liam held back a heavy sigh thinking that returning to the search of the tunnels would be a better use of his time.

"No, I mean I don't see _anything_." Liam glanced up at her then, her eyes were out of focus and wide, her pupils dilated. She looked several shades paler than she had been a moment earlier. Her eyes came back into focus, darting around the room uncertainly. "I didn't see _anything_? What does that mean? It doesn't mean he's-"

Without even waiting for her to finish Liam turned and bolted out the door. There was a delay as the people inside decided whether to follow but by the time he heard the door slam open again he was nearly two blocks down the street. He heard Milah calling his name but didn't slow down. Not even for her. By the time the cemetery came into sight he was breathing hard. He could stop it if he focused. He hadn't _needed_ breeath for centuries now, but unless he was paying attention the habits of life kept a tight grasp even here.

He stopped abruptly, nearly stumbling at the sight before him. The stone remained upright, not cracked as he'd feared when Emma had been unable to see Killian's surroundings, but still he stood frozen in place. The grave which had had only a few small flowers mere hours ago was not host to dozens of vibrant blooms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Milah said softly from behind him. She must have followed more quickly because the rest of the group was still a ways behind.

"I don't know."

"Does it mean he's okay? Somewhere?"

"I- I don't know."

Emma and her family had caught up and were looking at the stone uncomfortably, paying no heed to the flowers at all. Which made sense. Seeing flowers on a grave isn't something that is startling anywhere but here.

"What is this?" Emma asked, stepping forward.

"It's not cracked," he murmured, not quite paying attention, his mind spinning.

"Why would it be cracked?"

"We all have one down here. If its cracked... it's not good."

"So it's not cracked means he's okay?" her voice was hopeful and Liam sighed.

"It means he's here."

"So why didn't I see anything?"

"Perhaps your magic didn't work?" Liam commented.

Regina stiffened, an annoyed expression on her face. "My magic is just fine, thank you."

Before Liam's eyes a new bud opened at the base of the stone and he knelt, fingers brushing the soft petals in confusion. _Was it his own hope? Theirs? Why here, why only here? _Suddenly a thought occurred to him that made his stomach clench in a sudden sickening nausea.

"No-" he whispered, momentarily paralyzed, then in a sudden desperate flush of energy the tore into the dirt at the base of the stone, ripping away flowers and dirt and sticks. His hands stung, the grit and pebbles and roots fought him as he tore them away and distantly he heard the voices of Emma and her family protesting in confusion. He ignored them. Barely six inches down his progress was stalled by smooth wood. "Gods, no-"

"Move." Emma's tone was that of an order, and she tugged on his arm. He shook her off and continued clawing at the dirt, more and more of the wood coming free. "MOVE!" she repeated angrily, but it was Milah's hand on his arm that made him pause.

"Let her help Liam," Milah whispered, her voice was shaky and her fingers gentle on his arm. Liam leaned back a little and Emma made a sharp sweeping motion with her arm. The dirt went flying, revealing most of a plain wooden casket. A quiet dread overtook the group and everyone went silent as Liam pryed at the top of the casket. It came open with the creak of wood and a sudden heartwrenching cry of pain and terror.

Killian shot upright, his eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down his cheeks at the onslaught of the light as he tried to slit them open to see. One eye was completely swollen shut and his skin was peppered with bruises and lacerations in varying shades of blue purple and yellow. The evidence of old wounds healing only made Liam feel more sick. The partially healed bruises were doubtless Hades', the others he must have acquired trying to fight his way from below.

Despite his injuries Killian clambered violently, shoving at the top of the casket that he couldn't see until it fell with a thud next to the box. Liam dodged a flailing hand, catching Killian's shoulder as he struggled to drag himself from the box and stumbled, muscles incapable of holding him up. Liam helped Killian out, stumbling himself to keep up with Killian's erratic movements that landed them both crumpled on the ground a few feet from the box.

"I've got you," Liam murmured, "you're safe now."

"Is he?"

Liam tightened his grip on Killian's arm, his little brother was trembling, the sound of Hades voice enough to make him curl in on himself.

"Please don't put me back- please-" Killian's voice was scratchy and rough and Hades laughed at the plea. Liam moved to stand, to place himself between Killian and Hades but Emma beat him to it, moving between both of them and the lord or the underworld. Something uncomfortably like respect came unwillingly into his mind as Liam saw the defiant posture she took.

"You're not going to touch him," she hissed.

Hades laughed and Killian struggled to stand, managing only a spasmodic jerk that brought him back to the dirt with a grunt that might have been Emma's name. "I didn't have to touch him," Hades drawled. "He's been right there," Hades eyes slipped past Emma and met Liam's with an amused look "the whole time."

"You've had your fun," Liam said tersely, trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice calm. "Leave him be."

"Oh, I don't plan on hurting him anymore," Hades said with a smile. "He's going to get back in that box all on his own."

"Why the _hell_ would he do that?" Emma shot back.

"It's Emma, right?" Hades asked conversationally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. But really, you must keep a closer eye on your children."

Hades vanished in a plume of smoke and Emma went white, looking around in a sudden panic. "Oh God, Henry- where is- He was with us at the bar, I thought-"

"Go-" Killian croaked, his head was raised towards her voice but his eyes were still clenched shut tightly, tears streaming down. "_Go-" _

Emma hesitated for only a moment before she nodded, whispering a weak "I'm sorry-" before taking off at a dead sprint in the direction they'd come from while Regina vanished without a word. The other two, David, and the petite woman whose name Liam could not remember, hesitated for a moment their eyes moving back and forth between where Killian was crumpled in Liam's lap and the direction Emma had taken.

"I've got him," Liam said quietly. "Find the boy."

David nodded gratefully and they followed Emma, leaving Liam alone with his brother. Killian tried to stand again, but his muscles wouldn't obey his commands, they shook, collapsing under him with each attempt as Liam did his best to calm him.

"Henry- they shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have come. They shouldn't-"

"Shh, Killian," Liam rubbed his back gently, "We'll find him." Killian shook his head, fighting Liam's grip like a madman. "Killian, stop this," Liam ordered, a tone he hadn't used in centuries coming back naturally in his desperation. "You just got out of a coffin for gods sake, give yourself a moment. Give _me_ a bloody moment-" That tone had once kept a small boy from getting into fights he could not win but it seemed unable to penetrate Killian's panic now. Killian struggled to his feet again, Liam rising in an attempt to support him before... too late. Killian took a step, let out a gasping cry of pain and fell unmoving to the dirt.


	3. Ambulance Ride

_**Whumpetition pt 3: Ambulance ride. 'Deleted scene' style fic from c3 of icecube1's fic Trouble with a Capital T. If you haven't already read it you probably want to. This will be failry out of context without it. **_

* * *

The shrill noise was making his head ache. Someone was screaming.

Not screaming.

Sirens.

Ambulance sirens.

_Liam_! Killian bolted upright, or tried to. Something held him down and he broke out in a cold sweat, fighting against the restraints with a groggy groan that was supposed to be a threat. Someone had taken him, someone had him tied down someone- where was Liam, had she taken Li- He tried to kick and screamed. Someone put something over his mouth and Killian turned away from the strangling gag, fighting to stay conscious as pain ripped through his leg.

"Please... please stay still-" The voice was barely a whisper; tremulous, with evidence of tears in each syllable. Killian's eyes snapped open.

_She'd taken Alice too. _

"No- Run, love, you have to _run-"_

_"_They're trying to help_," _Alice whispered, "Please just stay still." She was clasping at his hand and Killian blinked, looking around her, around them. Paramedics, ambulance, Alice. They took his stillness as an opportunity to shove the mask over his face again and Killian shook his head futilely-

"Where is he?" Killian begged, his voice was garbled by drugs or the mask or both. Alice understood.

"He's in another ambulance- he tried to come with us but he passed out."

_No. He needs protection. If he's unconscious anything could happen, anyone could take him. She could find him. She could take him-_

"I'll find him, Alice promised, "as soon as we get to the hospital." Killian relaxed marginally, "I'm sorry", Alice whispered, tears on her cheeks, "you were looking for me, weren't you? If I hadn't been-" Killian squeezed her hand tightly trying to speak. His leg didn't hurt so much anymore, its agony faded enough that he no longer felt like he was going to be sick, though his head was muddled and passing out didn't seem like such a bad idea.

It was a moment longer before he realized the mask was not oxygen, but by then he didn't care.

* * *

Liam blinked blearily at the face hovering over him, an officer from the precinct. His name was … Liam shook his head to clear it but the name eluded him. He couldn't think, his mind was full of molasses… Probably not his real name anyway.

Real name.

Killian.

"Rogers, where is he?"

"Rogers is in the other ambulance, captain."

Other ambulance- "No, No, I need to stay with him, I need to-"

"Sure thing cap, maybe they'd have let you if you didn't pull a Snow White and fall on your face in the snow.

"Can you tell me your name and birthday?" One of the EMT's broke in and Liam's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's the day we bring in cake and pretend to like you," the officer offered lightheartedly.

"What?" Name and birthday. Liam Jones… His head was just clear enough to remember that Liam Jones was not the name these men would know.

"Just a joke, ca-"

"William… Jewell, March. Umm… 27th." Was that right? He looked to the officer who nodded in affirmation.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In the back of a moving vehicle, what the bloody hell kind of question is that? Is K… Rogers. Is Rogers alright?"

"Just try to relax, Captain, we'll be there soon-"

"Is he alright? Where is… Tilly. The girl who found us where-"

"Riding with him, sir. She's an odd duck that one. Said if she had two names she should be able to ride in two ambulances."

There was a buzzing in his ears that wouldn't go away, something in the machines knocking around in his mind until he wanted to put a pillow over his head and drown out everything.

"Make sure Killian is alright," he slurred.

"Captain?" the call echoed in his mind and Liam covered his ears to block it out. The damn buzzing… Was making everything go bright and stars danced in his vision. At least this time he wasn't going to faceplant in the snow.


	4. Sadistic Choice (sequel to buried alive)

Whumpetition prompt #4: sadistic choice (sequel to Buried Alive)

* * *

Liam sent Milah ahead of him, to prepare the back apartment and find bandages. He didn't trust any of the crew from above. Anyone who thought it wise to bring a child into the underworld was not someone Liam would assume had good judgement. He assessed the damage briefly. Killian's shoulder was dislocated badly, to start. It would need to be set but he couldn't do it on his own while Killian was unresponsive. There was so much, so much to patch up. He shook his head. Better to get Killian over his shoulders now while it couldn't hurt him then to hesitate and make him take the trek back conscious, He made it halfway back to the bar when David came jogging up, his face terse in a way that indicated bad news.

He slowed when he saw Liam, "You got him?"

"Aye." Liam nodded, not slowing. "The boy?"

David shook his head, jaw clenching. "He wasn't at the bar. He might have wandered off but-"

Liam shook his head. "This is no place for a child."

"This is no place for any of us-" David started and Liam stiffened, tightening his grip on Killian.

"Then why are you here?"

"For Emma. And..." David sighed, glancing up at Killian's limp form. "Maybe he's grown on me a little."

"You intend to take him with you?"

"That's why we're here."

"And you have no plan for getting him out of here-"

"We're doing the best we can." David retorted, his tone defensive and Liam scoffed.

"The best you can got him here in the first place, pardon me if I'm unimpressed."

Now it was David's turn to stiffen. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You can't be serious?" Liam's eyebrows went up. "My little brother was tortured then trapped in a coffin underground for a week, maybe longer. And now, Hades is going to use a child you brought here to maintain his power over all of us. That is my problem. If you were not here he could move on, not be used as currency to extradite a bunch of royals from the mess _they_ made."

"Killian was right. You can be an ass. He didn't mention you were so self-righteous."

"He's my little brother," Liam made a little motion that might have been a shrug if he hadn't been carrying Killian over his shoulders. "I am what I need to be to keep him safe."

David was quiet a moment as they approached the bar. He paused as he reached the door, one hand on the handle but not opening it.

"She loves him too, Liam" David said after a moment. "Don't be cruel." David didn't wait for an answer before he opened the door, holding it open for Liam to carry Killian through.

Emma looked up immediately, meeting his eyes for a split second before turning her attention to Killian. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked lost. Liam carried Killian into the back apartment and Emma and David helped get him down from Liam's shoulders without jarring him.

"His shoulder needs to be set," Liam commented, "preferably before he wakes." Milah had gathered all they needed but stayed seated in a chair next to the window, her eyes distant. Liam wanted to go to her but Killian needed him now. The more they could patch him up before he woke the less agonizing it would be. "I can do it but I'll need someone to hold him-"

Emma shook her head. "Let me-" Her hand began to glow and she gently pressed it to his shoulder first then began to touch each of the wounds she could see. Bruises faded before his eyes and abrasions knitted together as she systematically found and mended all the evidence of Hades attention. Tears slipped down her face when she reached his hand, battered and bloody from trying to escape for so long. She kissed it softly when it was mended and Liam's gaze on her softened. He lifted Killian to a sitting position as she made her way to his back where the shredded leather of his jacket was a grotesque preamble to what lay beneath. Her magic left behind only pale scars, but they were light, barely noticeable next to the ones which Killian had carried for centuries.

When she was finished Liam laid Killian back on the cot, where his rest finally looked peaceful. "Should we wake him?" Liam asked cautiously.

"Let him sleep," Emma murmured. "He's been through enough. He's earned a decent night's sleep."

"I'm sorry about your son, Emma."

Emma swallowed hard. "We're going to find him. Do you think..." Emma paused swallowing again her breath shaky. "Do you think Hades is hurting him?" Liam winced. He was not prepared for this. When he told her no, though, it was the truth. "After all he did to Killian, you don't think-" her voice was hopeful, but she was watching him intently as though she could see a lie on his face.

"He's waited centuries to get his claws into my brother. Your son, he's a way to get Killian back. He won't risk that."

"Why does he want Killian to suffer like this?"

Liam glanced at the ground with a sigh. "Hades expected to get Killian years ago. Cheating death makes Hades ... ornery."

Emma nodded. She took Killian's hand in hers again for a moment then sighed. "I should get back to Regina, look for some way-"

"What about how you found Killian. I know this place, if you could describe a location perhaps, perhaps I could help."

"We tried. Hades must have figured out how we found Killian. He's blocking us now." Liam nodded then stood, making his way over to a desk, small and tidy in the corner of the room. Milah didn't look away from the window as he opened a drawer next to her and pulled out a stack of papers.

"What are they?" Emma asked.

"Maps."

"Of what?"

"Everything." Liam shuffled through them and pulled out one in particular. "There's a system of tunnels below. He has... cells there where.." Liam trailed off. "It might be a good place to start looking. But one of us will need to come with you. Only the dead can open the passage."

"I'm going." Milah said, her tone allowing no argument.

Liam raised his brow, "Perhaps you should watch over Killian, I know those tunnels-"

"I'm going," she repeated. "I'm going to help find my grandson."

Liam gaped at her for a moment, trying to work out the logic of what he'd just heard. "Your grandson-" he stammered.

Milah smiled half-heartedly. "I looked like that didn't I?" she asked Emma.

"Pretty damn close," Emma replied. "Thank you, Milah."

Milah stood, gathering up the maps. "We should go. Tonight. Now. Before Hades gets bored."

Emma nodded and stood as well glancing down at Killian's sleeping form. "If I wake him he won't be able to sleep."

"Likely not," Liam replied.

"Tell him I'm sorry, if he wakes before I return."

Liam nodded "Hurry Emma. It does not take long for Hades to get bored."

* * *

Liam heard arguing from outside the apartment. Apparently some of the woman's family objected to her plan to go alone, with only Milah as backup. It was the only way, though, and how any of them thought that an entire Royal family could march through the tunnels without being noticed was nonsense.

She must have convinced them, though, because in short order the raised voices quieted replaced by low murmuring and the clinking of glasses. Apparently someone was helping themselves to his stock. The back apartment was small, the cot only big enough for one and a small chair next to his desk the only other seating. Liam laid his head down on the desk for a moment. He hadn't slept much for over a week and he just needed a moment-

The next thing he knew he was bolting upright to the sound of screaming. He drew his blade instantly, eyes darting about the room. The door from the bar slammed inwards and David led the charge, with Snow and Regina looking tousled but similarly armed a step behind him. They lowered their weapons almost instantly as Liam continued to scan for the danger.

The screaming faded to choked sobs and Liam's stomach dropped, turning from the danger he now realized was not coming to face the cot. Killian was still asleep, sobbing and trembling, curled in on himself in the cot.

"I have matches behind the bar," Liam ordered, not caring who followed the instruction. "Bring every lamp you can find." He sank next to Killian, a hand gentle on his shoulder. "Killian open your eyes. I've got you little brother, open your eyes." By the time Liam had coaxed Killian into wakefulness the room was glowing with the flickering light of a half dozen lamps.

"Liam?"

"I'm here. You're alright. I've got you."

The trembling grew worse but his cheeks flushed with shame. "I'm sorry-"

"You've nothing to apologize for." Liam rubbed Killian's back gently until the trembling abated, watching as Killian's eyes flicked from lamp to lamp.

"I could hear you. Below. When you-" Killian's voice still shook. "I think it's the only reason I did not go mad. Hearing you. Knowing that there was still something there, beyond the black. Gods, brother, I didn't think I was ever getting out of that box."

"A temporary respite," Hades voice dripped malace and Liam spun, Hades lounged against the wall, watching them with gleeful eyes. Where are your lovers, captain?"

Killian paled, his eyes darting around the room.

Liam stood, ignoring the smirk in Hades' eyes. "They had things to discuss," he lied smoothly, "and thought a walk might ease the tension."

"Pity, I should like them to have seen this."

"Seen what?" Killian retorted.

"Seen you return to your coffin of course." Everything went dark for a moment then Killian stumbled, nearly toppling back into the gaping hole Hades had dragged them to the edge of. Liam grabbed his arm, steadying him and Killian scrambled backwards, putting some distance between himself and the coffin.

"No-" Killian whispered.

"No?" Hades eyes widened as though in shock. "I expected better of you captain, when the life of a child depends on you. Are you a coward?"

"Where is Henry?" Killian asked tremulously. It made Liam sick to hear Killian like this. How many times had he begged his little brother to control his temper. Now he'd give anything to see something of the old spark in Killian's eyes.

"Henry is hanging, rather precariously I might add, over the river of lost souls. Waiting, with some anticipation to learn if he will be taking a swim tonight."

"No!"

"Oh yes. But you can save him. All you have to do..." Hades waved dismissively at the gaping hole.

"I'll go," Liam said instantly, "I'll go below in his stead. Let the boy go, leave Killian be and you can have me instead-"

"I want him," Hades hissed.

"Surely we can come up with some kind of arrangement," Liam askes, "Lord Hades, surely-"

"Not. This. Time."

Killian was trembling again, just enough that Liam could feel it when he pressed closer to him. "You'll let the boy go?" Killian asked, "If I do as you wish, you'll let him and his family return home?"

"Well aren't you clever. Now all I said is that I wouldn't throw him in the river. But ... I'm feeling generous. You return below and I let them go home. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know I can trust you to keep your en-"

Hades' hair flared bright for a moment and a flash of anger erupted over his features only to be replaced by calmness almost immediately. "Liam. Tell your brother if I keep my deals." Liam shook his head minutely and Hades eyes narrowed. "Tell him or I will."

"He … he does, Killian." It made him sick to say it but the rage hiding behind Hades' eyes made Liam break out in a cold sweat. If he aggravated Hades now they might just end up in the river. "He keeps his deals. But-"

"I'll do it." Killian's voice came out rough and likely quite a bit quieter than he wanted.

"No," Liam tried to interrupt. Hades shot him a look and suddenly there was fabric stuffed in his mouth.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt." Hades chastised. Killian sagged minutely as he approached the box and Liam stumbled to Killian's side, ripping the cloth from his mouth.

"You don't have to do this-" Liam whispered.

"I do." The words were barely audible, little more than a shaky breath as Killian stepped into the box. Liam's hand gripped Killian's forearm like a vice and Killian looked at him, confused and distant, as though some part of him was already gone.

"He really does," Hades pointed out in a helpful tone. "And if you don't let him do this, the child is gone. But there is one way you can help him."

Liam looked up, meeting Hades eyes and finding no comfort there.

"Close the box." Hades said with a grin. Liam's eyes widened in horror. "Close the box or no deal."

"I can't-" Liam whispered turning away from Hades to look at Killian. He looked pale and frightened and so young. Gods Killian was hundreds of years old and when Liam looked at him it was as though looking into the face of a frightened teenager, half defiance and half terror and Liam just wanted to make it stop. The top of the coffin was still on the ground, the underside streaked with rust colored stains that Liam did not want to think about.

"No," Liam begged. He spun on Hades, the practiced motion of placing himself between Killian and the enemy of little use here. "Please, take me. Lord Hades, Killin isn't the reason you-"

Hades interrupted with a laugh. "Allow me to assist you," with a flick of his fingers the top of the box was lifted to the air and settled down over the box leaving only Killian's head exposed. Killian winced visibly, his chest rising and falling in something rapidly approaching panic. "Close the box, Captain." Hades repeated, his voice suddenly low and dangerous. "The boy has only moments, and you waste them."

"I can't," Liam shook his head, kneeling next to the box, the words for Killian now as he turned his back on Hades. "Killian I can't do this, I won't-"

Killian swallowed hard, quiet a moment before he reached and took Liam's hand. "If I let any harm come to the boy when I could have stopped it," Killian said quietly. "she'd never forgive me." Liam shook his head violently.

He felt for the boy, truly, and he despised Hades for using a child as a tool like this but this was _Killian_. This was the boy he had raised, the boy he had tried and failed to protect so many times. The boy he'd kept safe from the terrors of the dark with oil lamps when he could manage it and with distraction when he couldn't. And now to lock Killian back in the dark again, to trap Killian in his childhood terrors that he'd only just escaped from. He remembered the way Killian had clung to him when he woke, screaming, only minutes ago. He'd told his little brother he was safe now, held him until the shaking stopped and told him he'd keep him safe now. ""Liam-" Killian's voice was unsteady but there was something in his eyes that grabbed Liam's attention and kept it. "Liam, if I let something happen to Henry I'd never forgive myself." Killian squeezed Liam's hand tightly, "And I'd rather see your face than his before I go into the dark."

"This is all very sweet," Hades commented, tone bored, "but I tire of your stalling."

Liam squeezed Killian's hand once more and then rocked back, his hands trembling on the lid of the coffin. There was fear in Killian's eyes, but it wasn't just the darkness that scared him. There was a desperation that matched his own. Killian felt responsible for the boy, this Henry. The boy who was not his blood but who put a look on Killian's face that Liam had only ever seen in a mirror.

"I'll find a way," Liam whispered, "I won't abandon you here."

"I know." the look Killian offered him was not quite a smile, but it was an attempt.

The top of the coffin slid into place with a dull thud and Liam lowered his hands stiffly to his sides as he turned to face Hades.

"The boy?"

"Will be returned to his mother by morning. So long as Killian remains in his final resting place they will be permitted to leave this place but Captain?"

Liam looked up, trying to mask the hatred in his eyes.

"If that coffin opens so much as a crack, I will know. And if you try to free him once the boy is gone, it will be the river instead. For both of you."

Liam nodded, a mask of obedience centuries in the making slipping over his features to hide the rage. Hades vanished and Liam sank back down to his knees next to the coffin. It was quiet.

_What if Killian had changed his mind? What if he was crying out for help. What if it was too much. _

_What if this broke him?_

He wanted to fling the top open, wanted to pull Killian free. Liam rested his head against the wood.

"Stay strong, little brother," Liam murmured. "You're not alone."


	5. Outnumbered

_**Whumpetition / badthingshappenbingo prompt #5: outnumbered.(the latest in my growing collection of whumplets in the universe of 'the darling affair' verse by icecubelotr44) **_

* * *

Liam Jones never drank more than two drinks while he was out, and only bottles he could open himself. Killian called him paranoid with a teasing look. The taunt rang even more hollow than usual when his little brother pulled the two glasses from his bag. Open drinks, prepared food, even glassware was suspect. In their line of work, a little paranoia went a long way towards staying alive. Fortunately, the bartender indulged their eccentricities and always gave them their bottles sealed.

It hadn't been much of night out at all really, but Killian had insisted on a drink after work before he went home to Emma. He had news, as it turned out. News that drove him to pack tumblers in his bag and half drag his older brother from his desk five minutes earlier than their agreed upon time. News that made his eyes light up in that peculiar way that had, eventually, made Liam adore Emma Swan nearly as much as his brother did.

A _child_.

To be named for their mother, a secret he was to guard with his life until Emma worked up the nerve to tell the Nolans, and he'd rarely guarded so precious a secret.

Hadn't it only been yesterday Killian had been hardly more than a child himself? And now… Perhaps it was the news. Or the drink. Or the light in Killian's eyes but he shook his head, feeling a little giddy himself as they left the establishment. He was going to be an _Uncle_.

The giddiness amplified though and his step faltered. He hadn't eaten today, hadn't had time, but really… it was only one drink. It only took one glance over at Killian for him to realize it wasn't his poor diet that had caused his world to spin. Killian too looked glassy eyed and… damn… he texted a 911 to Scarlet and took Killian's arm, helping him to lean against the wall. It seemed to have hit Killian faster, perhaps due to his smaller size, already Killian was half-conscious leaning against the wall. Liam's vision was blurry but he placed himself between his brother and the street, straining to see the threat that must be coming.

The road remained empty for a moment and Liam risked a glance at Killian. His eyes were glazed and distant and after only a moment or two longer he slumped against the wall, the drug too much for his smaller frame. Killian sank, lifeless to the ground and Liam knelt next to him, trying to call out to him but the words came out garbled and unrecognizable, even to him.

A sudden light hit them and Liam spun, two lights. Spotlights. His slow mind didn't figure out the word headlights until several moments later. Could Scarlet have gotten someone here so fast? His vision was swimming and it was not until the men were within a few feet that he was confident these men were not his.

His words of "get the hell away from my brother" sounded more menacing in his head than they did when they came out and one of the men laughed. Then, suddenly there was blood on his hand and the laughing stopped. Without warning, the man was gone and there was a hard blow to his back that sent him careening to the floor.

Stupid, Liam, stupid. Count your adversaries first, _always._

He struggled to his feet, shaking his head and regretting it when the world only spun faster. It was like trying to move in water… in molasses while intoxicated and by the time Liam got off the ground one of the forms was leaning over Killian's body. The sound he let was fairly indecipherable, but it made the man leaning over Killian pause and look back at him. Not fast enough. Liam charged, slamming the man into the wall before someone was throwing him to the ground again. He stilled when he heard the cock of a gun and looked up into the barrel of a… his mind was distracted for a moment, frustrated by not being able to remember the chamber capacity of a glock 17 before his mind finally comes around to it doesn't matter because now it's pointed at his little brother.

"Pick him up" the voice behind the gun demanded. "Or leave him behind as a smear on the wall." It must have taken Liam a moment to process the order because the man made a frustrated noise. Liam moved to Killian's side as quickly as he could, squatting to drape Killian over his shoulders. He lost his balance though, and fell. He heard laughter again and the man nodded at one of the black clad forms who knelt and took something from Liam's hip. It wasn't until much later that he'd realize he'd had his service weapon all this time and didn't even remember it.

* * *

When Killian woke he was looking down at the floor of a… he stared for a moment at the pattern, trying to determine what he was looking at. Then the memories began to flicker back in and he bolted upright, his head pounding. He didn't make it far though, his shoulders pulled back, shackled to something behind him and when he looked up to see what it was, he saw Liam.

Liam was on a bench on the other side of the… van? truck… some kind of vehicle based on the vibration of movement. His hands were behind him as well and he was slumped over, a steady trickle of blood from his temple pooling on the ground at his feet.

"Liam!" Killian called, tugging against the cuffs behind him futilely. "LIAM!"

A tight panic curled in Killian's chest when Liam didn't answer. He's bleeding, Killian told himself, trying to abate the panic. If he's bleeding his heart is still beating. He took inventory. His service weapon was gone, so was his backup. His legs were immobile too but when he looked down he saw a simple rope knot holding his boots to the bench.

"Idiots" he mumbled under his breath. It was not exactly easy to slip his boot off of one foot but once he did the ropes around his ankles slip loose.

Folding his still booted foot up next to him on the bench he twisted until he could reach the sole of his boot and the lock picks hidden inside with his cuffed hands. That done he was out of the cuffs in moments and moving instantly to his brother, reaching first to check for a pulse at his throat. Steady if a bit slow. He took Liam's face in both hands; still warm, still breathing.

"Come on Liam- Time to wake up, we have work to do-" Liam's eyes flickered behind his eyelids and Killian noded, still holding his head up as Liam fought to rouse himself. "That's it, comeon-" He let Liam's head fall to his shoulder as he did inventory for his brother as well. No weapon. No backup. He reached behind Liam to work on his cuffs when suddenly the vehicle braked hard. Killian's body, missing the memo to stop, hit the side of the wall with a crack that made him see stars. then the back door was thrown open and men came pouring into the back of the vehicle. Killian was overwhelmed before the spots in his vision cleared and before he could fight back his cuffs were back in place and his precious lock picks confiscated along with his boots. "Just in case", he heard one of the men grumble. (They were right.)

The truck began to move again and he cursed. "How the devil did they know-" Killian spat, tugging against the new restraints in frustration.

"Killian-" Liam's voice was still bleary but he caught Killian's eye. "At your 9."

Killian glanced in the indicated direction and almost missed it at first. Then he saw it, a tiny pinpoint camera on the wall. He cursed again. "Sorry, Liam, I didn't see it."

"You alright?" Liam murmured.

"Fine, you?"

"Groggy," Liam said, shaking his head and rubbing the blood from his face with his shoulder. "Dizzy. Otherwise fine."

"Concussion?" Killian asked.

Liam considered for a moment. Under normal circumstances he might say no to avoid worrying Killian, but like it or not they were now both in the field and Killian needed to know the state of his partner.

"Possibly," Liam admitted, "How long?"

"I don't know. I just woke up myself. Who the hell are these guys?"

Liam shook his head, still looking at the floor. His head ached and he was having trouble thinking clearly as he tried to remember the most recent intelligence reports-

"Liam?"

If anything had indicated a higher than usual threat assessment- surely not. He would have noticed any threat to Killian or his family.

"_Liam_!?"

Movement of Killian's enemies was strictly monitored and those reports came straight to him before the analysts even had a crack at th-

"_LIAM_!?"

Liam winced and started. Killian was looking at him intently and he realized he'd gotten lost in his head for a moment. It had been too long since he'd done field work.

"I don't know" Liam said worriedly after a moment.

"What?"

"I don't know who they are."

Killian's eyebrows lifted and he gave a small shrug "Well whoever they are they sure as hell don't like us. And whatever they put in those drinks was damn fast. I don't even remember leaving the bar."

He eyed Liam carefully, hoping he was cognizant enough to recognize the question under the statement. Had Liam sent a 911, because he hadn't

Liam's head was spinning and leaned his head back against the wall of the truck hoping it would ease the wave of nausea. "I do- I think…I think I tex-" he stopped abruptly remembering the camera right before he informed their kidnappers who he'd texted by name. "I think I texted home before I passed out."

It was a poor recovery as things went but it conveyed what he needed Killian to hear. JR Solutions knew already.

The truck turned and Killian could hear gravel under the tires, Non paved streets probably meant their destination was nearby… Liam recognized the change as well and glanced up at Killian.

"Welcome to the other side" Killian whispered, a tentative smile on his lips.

"The other side?"

"My side. And on my side there's only two rules. Don't tell them anything and stay alive until backup arrives."

Liam thinks there should be three rules. "Don't needlessly antagonize your captors." But he knows Killian has never learned that rule and he doesn't mention it. Perhaps he should have. Perhaps if he'd mentioned it Killian would not have deemed it necessary to knee the man who unshackled him from the bench in the gut so hard the man lost his lunch. And when he was replaced by three others he found it entirely necessary to break a nose with his forehead.

It doesn't help him escape. But it sure as hell kept Liam from being the center of attention which was, more or less, the point. It worked. For all of 15 seconds. After which Liam was charging the man that hit him like a damn bull. They were outnumbered and Liam was already concussed, his head swimming, but the brothers Jones were still excellent at fighting back to back. It was more effort, and more bruises and pain than their captors expected to receive.

Liam's lack of recent field experience worked against him and he went down first, under a rain of blows from the captors he has now successfully angered. A man with blood dripping from a freshly broken nose hit Liam hard in the knee and he stumbled, pain flaring and throwing him off balance long enough for someone else to manage a brutal blow to his side that knocked the wind from him and made him see stars. It didn't slow him long, but it was enough for one of the quicker thinkers to drag him forward, away from Killian. Neither of them were truly down yet, but, no longer able to guard each other's back, it was only a very short matter of time.

Killian was better able to roll will the blows, long and recent practice in taking beatings had taught him how to come out of it with some unpleasant bruises, but it wasn't really so bad, by comparison. Liam, he wasn't as familiar at rolling with it. It had been a while since circumstances called for him to take a punch, and a lot longer since he had taken a real beating.

Liam was on his side, the weight of several men pinning him uselessly to the dirt as he watched Killian fall too, curling up and taking the blows with no more than a grunt now and then. When Killian was still they dragged him to his feet again. His head lolled forward and Liam struggled harder when he didn't get his feet under him on his own. They dragged Killian's limp body into a building and Liam stopped fighting, praying that they take him where they took Killian.

There was not much in the building in terms of decor. There was a desk in the room and a laptop. Killian was already half-standing half-hanging from his wrists in the middle of the room. His own hands are wrenched above his head like his brother's but Liam hardly noticed. his attention fixed on Killian as he shook his head and struggled to get his feet back under him.

Liam's throat went dry at the familiarity. He'd been here. He'd seen this. In the horrifyingly brilliant resolution of a live stream in Ops. Every time he watched that video he just wanted to reach through the screen. He told himself If he were there he'd have been able to stop it.

But now he's here. And he can't stop it.

He's going to watch them kill his brother.

Again.

But this time there will be no mistake. No camera dying at just the wrong moment. No chance of Killian fighting his way home long after Liam had given up. Just the cold body of his brother 10 feet away where he can't even reach him…

"Liam…" Killian's voice broke into Liam's thoughts and Liam looked up to see Killian's bright eyes boring into his. "Stay here with me. Don't make it worse in your head."

Liam expected them to ask questions next, but they don't. Most of the men vanished after the Jones brothers were chained up, clearly they'd known transport was going to be the hard part. Only a few remain, inside. one sits at the computer, Liam can see several more shadows passing by the door and he watches them move outside, memorizing the pattern until his focus is broken by a thud and a gasp.

"What no foreplay?" Killian asked when he could breathe again. "I thought we could play a name game or two, maybe do some trust falls."

"Or I could cut your Achilles' tendon and make you scream until your throat bleeds," The man replied flatly. Not familiar, no distinguishable accent.

"Leave him alone," Liam said quietly, "and tell us what the hell you want from us." He didn't hear anyone come up behind him, only felt the air rush from his lungs as someone hit him hard from behind. Blows rained down quickly after that, though he couldn't see his attacker after a blow to the back of his head made his world flip upside down and sideways.

He knew what they were doing. Softening up. That's what they called it. The questions would come later…


	6. Tortured for information (sequel to 5)

_**Whumpetition / badthingshappenbingo prompt #6: Tortured for information. (the latest in my growing collection of whumplets in the universe of 'the darling affair' verse by icecubelotr44) Sequel to prompt #5 outnumbered**_

* * *

_He knew what they were doing. Softening up. That's what they called it. The questions would come later…_

Liam didn't say a word, didn't let out a sound, just let the blows fall, closing his eyes against a growing nausea and dizziness until a strangled cry echoed from next to him and his eyes snapped open. Killian.

_Killian_.

There was a blade lodged in Killian's shoulder, a stream of scarlet dripping steadily down his shirt and puddling on the floor. Killian swayed on his feet, already a shade or two paler than he should be. Liam charged forward, the metal cuffs cutting into his wrists and wrenching his shoulders back painfully. "No!" Liam cried, tugging against the the chains desperately.

"Now that we have your attention," the man nearest Killian commented… "here's what's going to happen."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," Killian broke in, slowly raising his head. "Our people are going to find us," he locked eyes with Liam and Liam knew it was meant to be reassuring. It probably would have been if Killian weren't white as a sheet and swaying on his feet. "-and you are going to spend the rest of your miserable excuse for a life in a damp, dark hole."

The man sighed in exasperation and bent, pulling a wet rag from a bucket behind him. Without another word he knotted the rag tightly over Killian's mouth and nose. There was a moment of panic in Killian's eyes before he shuttered it away and allowed himself to fall limp. He hung, motionless, from his shackles and Liam's heart clenched in his chest. It was a smart choice and not an easy one. Conserving oxygen might be a wise choice but it's bloody hard to convince a panicking nervous system of the fact. Liam knew all this. Still, seeing Killian hanging limp from those chains made his own breath come short in panic. He held his breath instinctively so he'd know when too much time had passed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. What is going to happen-" the man paused pointedly and Liam's lungs burned. "You are going to give us access to JR solutions secure server from that computer." The man nodded towards the desk. "Once we have administrative access confirmed we will lock out your people and let you and whatever is left of your brother go. Simple as that."

The panic returned to Killian's eyes and Liam felt himself take a breath. Killian fought weakly for a moment, the panic finally taking over the rational side that knew he was no better able to escape the chains than he had been earlier. The man moved to release the knot, Killian's struggles counterproductive, making it take a moment or two longer than it should have. The cloth hit the floor with a heavy slap and Killian gasped and choked, lungs desperate for air. Then Killian was laughing and Liam wanted to smack him himself.

"The server-" Killian's laugh turned into another fit of coughing before he looked up again. "You think he's going to give you the server, you think he's going to give you the lives of all our agents in the field, all our informants, all our players? You're out of your bloody mind."

Liam knew that little speech was intended for him, not for their captors and he shot Killian an exasperated look. He knew what letting access fall into enemy hands could do.

"Or," the man continued as though Killian hadn't spoken at all. He reached up and gripped the knife in Killian's shoulder, twisting it until Killian screamed in agony.

"Killian!" Liam shouted, surging forward again, straining at the farthest reach of the chains that held him back. The man stopped twisting the knife and Killian slumped against the chains. He stopped screaming when the man let go of the knife in his shoulder, but his breathing was still ragged.

Killian took a moment to compose his breathing before he looked up, meeting Liam's worried gaze and managing a lopsided smile. "They always trail off after 'or'," Killian mumbled.

"You want me to finish the sentence?" the man asked and Liam shuddered at the chill in his voice. He wanted to tell Killian to be silent, but he knew now it wouldn't make a difference. Killian was leverage, and until he gave them what they wanted no amount of prudence from his brother would make a difference. The man met Liam's eyes as he continued. "Give me what I want, or I take it out of your brother's flesh." He twisted the knife again, dragging another scream from Killian.

Liam winced, closing his eyes for a moment.

Administrative access.

It was _everything_.

It meant safehouses and cover identities. It meant informants and operations reports. It meant real names and emergency contacts and addresses. Liam sagged and shook his head.

The man smiled, leaving Killian where he hung to approach Liam. There was something predatory in that smile. He'd be willing to bet that this man was an… independent contractor of sorts, doing the wet work for whoever actually wanted this information from him. He showed no disappointment that the information was not forthcoming. In fact, he seemed to relish the opportunity of resistance.

"I have to admit," he drawled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Killian's screams ripped through Liam and he could swear the knife was cutting through his own flesh. Killian fell limp when the twisting stopped, his sarcasm yielded to quiet exhaustion what felt like hours ago. His breathing was ragged and heavy and blood dripped down his arms from wrists too long made to support his whole weight. Liam's stomach churned and he swallowed hard, praying he wouldn't be sick.

"What kind of a man lets his own brother die for a few letters and numbers?" the man asked, his fingers resting lightly on the blade. He left Killian's side and approached Liam again. His hands were covered in Killian's blood and it was all Liam could do not to lunge at the man. It didn't help. His chains were too solid and all it accomplished was to send him laughing back to his torture of Killian.

Bloody hands grabbed Liam's face and pulled him forward. Liam could smell Killian's blood, could taste it now and his stomach threatened mutiny again. "Give me something" the voice from behind him implored, "I don't want to kill him, but you have to give me something"

"Liam Jones, Captain-"

"I swear, if you give me your name, rank and serial number one more time I will pull out his intestines through his throat."

"If he dies," Liam hissed, "You'll never get into that server. And when my men come and take off these shackles there will be no cell for you. I will strangle you with my bare hands."

The man chuckled. "Your men sure are taking their sweet time, aren't they Captain? There was a flash of silver and the man cut deep gouges into both of Liam's palms. He felt nothing at first, his hands having begun to grow numb from the pressure around his wrists. Then pain bloomed and Liam's jaw tightened as warm blood trickled down his arms. "Just in case, I best be sure you're in no condition to use your hands."

"Come on now-" Killian called from across the room. His voice was weak and Liam stiffened.

_Don't… Killian, please don't._

"I thought we had somethin' special. Don't tell me you slice up just anyone." The man turned back towards Killian and Liam lunged, desperate to keep the man's attention on him for just a moment longer.

Liam managed to catch him off guard and knocked out his feet from under him. Before the man could blink Liam was bearing down on him, as far as the chains would allow. There was a snap as Liam stomped on the man's leg and a cry of agony that wasn't Killian's echoed across the room.

"I don't need my hands, you bastard!" Liam seethed, "Touch him again and I'll use my bloody teeth. I swear. Touch him again and I'll rip-" he didn't get much farther, stiffening abruptly as pain arced through him from behind, straining every muscle to its breaking point while the man with the broken leg was dragged away. When his vision cleared his legs were bound as tightly as his wrists. They hadn't bothered with Killian's.

That didn't surprise him. Killian looked like he could barely lift his head much less stage an attack. For a few blessed moments they were left alone. Killian slumped in the chains that suspended him from the ceiling, too weak and exhausted to hold himself up. The knife was still in his shoulder though it had been twisted so frequently that it was doing little to stem the flow of blood. If the chains had allowed Killian to fall he'd probably have bled to death long before now. As it was, the chains held him upright, held the muscles taut and stiff and kept the wound above his heart. He still bled sluggishly and was horrifyingly pale but he'd survive it if he got medical attention soon.

Soon.

What the bloody hell was taking Scarlet so long.

They weren't in some cave 5000 miles from headquarters. They had been attacked less than a block from JR Solutions. The drive couldn't have taken them more than a few hours from the city. He'd tossed his phone in a dumpster after texting scarlet, and though his memory was foggy from the drugs, he didn't think they'd found it. That meant Scarlet had a point of origin. It should have been a simple matter of following the vehicle on the cities myriad of cameras…

_Where was he?_

Liam leaned toward Killian, the chains on his wrists frustrating his attempts to reach for his suffering brother.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Liam murmured quietly. He didn't dare say much, knowing the walls doubtless had ears.

"Not your fault," Killian mumbled not raising his head.

Their wounded tormentor's groans grew more distant and a new face took center stage. It was vaguely familiar though a bit swollen from the broken nose Liam had graced him with so many hours ago now. The man struck Liam hard, smashing a fist into his nose. He probably should have seen that coming… The blows rained down faster after that and it was damn near a relief to not hear his brother's screams. It didn't last.

"Boy, your mother must have dropped you on your head as an infant. I'm over here, moron." Liam cringed. Killian's voice was quiet but Liam's attacker looked up. "Was she drunk? Too busy with the mailman? I bet she didn't give you enough hugs as a child. Or maybe she gave you too many. Maybe she likes little b-" The man shoved a dirty rag into Killian's mouth and once more the odd sense of relief swept over Liam. Killian was trying to get their attention off him again, and he was bloody good at it.

He nodded to someone behind Liam and there was a whoosh air and a sudden heat. Liam twisted to see and winced back from the wall of flames. With a deliberate movement the man picked up a pipe that had already met his ribs once and Killian's far too many times and tossed it into the bonfire.

"What is it going to take?" their new lead questioner asked, circling Liam. "Your own pain isn't enough, clearly." He struck Liam again in the side where he was pretty sure there was already at least one broken rib. "Your brother's pain isn't enough.." He pressed on the knife in Killian's shoulder and Killian moaned through the gag. "So we're gonna have some fun," the torturer said. "Clearly you aren't empathetic enough. So I'm going to help you."

He pressed the heated pipe against Liam's leg. Pain overwhelmed him, burning through the fabric of his pants, through skin. He thrashed and screamed, trying to pull away from the agony burning through him. The chains held him firm and what retreat he managed was easily matched by his tormentor. Liam couldn't stop himself from screaming until the bar finally was pulled away. Distantly, he could hear Killian yelling through the gag.

"That… tickled," Liam bit out through his gasps.

He heard Killian groan and saw him glare. Clearly he considered taunting their captors his domain.

"It's a good thing it wasn't too bad for you," the torturer said. "Because I'm about to do the same thing to your brother."

Liam's stomach dropped. "No. No, that's not… that's not necessary."

"So you're ready to let us in to the server?" the man asked.

Liam's eyes shut, the burn on his thigh radiating pain and throbbing mercilessly.

"No," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"You're killing him," the man hissed, "this is your doing. Every drop of blood is borne of your poor judgement." Then he spun towards Killian and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Can't let your brother miss hearing your screams," he said reasonably.

"That'd be a real shame," Killian said. He tried to steel himself, tried not to scream, but when the burning metal touched his leg, he can't bite back a howl of agony.

* * *

Liam really had no clue how much time passed, but they'd both been beaten, burned, shocked… And Killian was starting to fade. His cries had less strength. He was barely making an effort to anger their tormentors.

"Killian, don't," Liam whispered. His voice was hoarse from his own screams and weak from his own exhaustion. He was shaking from pain and fear and sorrow. "Don't give up on me now. Alright, little brother? Don't leave me alone here." One of their torturers ripped the knife from Killian's torn shoulder and pressed heated metal to the wound. Killian didn't even manage a scream, just a broken sob. Liam thinks that sound hurts worse than anything else he has endured.

"Stop!" Liam begged. "Please, just stop."

"Ready to give us access?" one of the men asked, not the broken nosed man who was busy pulling the heated metal from Killian's shoulder. Killian didn't even react to the relief, just stayed slumped in the chains, shuddering in pain.

"I…" Liam started, not even sure what he was planning to say. 'No. Go ahead and keep hurting us. Hurting him.? Yes. Give my brother a clean death and then you can capture and torture everyone else who trusts me?'

Killian coughed and mumbled something, too quiet and broken to for Liam to understand what he was trying to say.

"Killian?" Liam asked.

Killian managed to raise his head enough to meet Liam's eyes. He was shaking and covered in bruises and burns and his own blood, but there was still fire in his eyes. "_Alice_," Killian managed to say. He slumped back in the chains, like that was all he was really holding on to say.

And Liam understood. Few even knew Emma was pregnant with a girl, let alone that Killian and Emma had been discussing naming the baby after his and Liam's mother. If Liam revealed the codes, it wasn't just his agents that were in danger. It was Killian's wife and unborn child, Liam's sister in-law and unborn niece. And Liam couldn't place them in danger, not even to spare Killian this. Whatever torments were in store for either of them, Killian would endure any of them gladly for the sake of his family, just as Liam would endure anything for Killian.

"You can kill us if you want," Liam said, his eyes fixed on Killian.. His voice was shaking, but he was firm in his decision, in Killian's decision. "But no matter what you do to either of us, I am never giving you that code."

Whatever else happened, Emma and Alice would be safe. There wasn't much Liam could do to protect Killian now, but he could give his little brother that comfort at least.

It should have been a relief when they released Killian from his chains. It should have been an opportunity. But Instead of fighting back, running, anything, Killian simply collapsed in a shuddering heap, whimpering softly.

"Fine. Bring it," their captor called, and two of the men came into Liam's sight with a shallow tub of water.

"No," Liam whispered, his terror climbing as he watched the sloshing of the water in the tub. Water was dangerous. More dangerous than anything they'd faced yet. A few seconds too long. A slight miscalculation… Water meant they were willing to up the ante, to risk accidentally drowning Killian to get what they wanted. "Stop," Liam cried. "I can't give you what you want, I can't. But we can talk about this, we can come to some kind of arrangement…" He was stalling. Badly. And they knew it. "Don't do this," he pleaded, "You'll kill him-"

The man gave a little half smile that made Liam's blood run cold. "Then stop me."


	7. Forced to Watch (sequel to 6)

_**Whumpetition / badthingshappenbingo prompt #6: Tortured for information. (the latest in my growing collection of whumplets in the universe of 'the darling affair' verse by icecubelotr44) Sequel to prompt #6 tortured for information (Catching up on the ones already posted on tumblr!)**_

* * *

_"No matter what you do to either of us, I am never giving you that code." _

Liam promised. The promise was in his eyes, Killian had seen it, and what it had cost him to make that promise. It was unwise to crush an interrogator's hope of valuable intel. Withstanding 'questioning' was a balance. A balance of resistance and allowing the questioner a glimmer of hope. That glimmer of hope kept you alive.

The promise was a gift for him. _Perhaps a parting gift_, he thought darkly, and there was something in the thought that he didn't want to look at too closely. Something in the thought that hoped maybe the pain was finally over. One way or another.

The shackle popped open without warning, and he crumpled. His battered body dropped like a stone, unable to even summon the strength to land carefully, to try to avoid the worst of the burns and abrasions. He wasn't even certain how he could have. He'd stopped evaluating his injuries long ago, stopped calculating the odds, trying to escape, trying to fight, even stopped talking. He'd no energy for any of it. Even the thought of escape sounded exhausting. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Fire licked at his wounds but he'd no energy left even to scream.

He'd tried to avoid screaming at the beginning. For Liam's sake, mostly. It hadn't lasted long. Now he had nothing left. Not even for screaming. He could hear a low gurgling groaning noise and it took him a moment to realize the noise was coming from him.

"Fine. Bring it."

Between one blink and the next a shallow tub of water had been dragged into his view and he wondered, detached, if he had passed out for a moment or two. He glanced up at Liam for a moment and saw hell. Tears slipped silently down his face and some long crushed spark of life in Killian managed something that was almost anger.

He hated being used against Liam. Hated that Liam had to see this. Hated that he couldn't spur his broken body to say _something_ to alleviate his despair. There was a firm grip on the back of his neck and then he was looking down into the murky brown water. It wasn't until the cold water closed in over his ears that he realized he hated one more thing.

He hated that he'd never get to say goodbye.

He held his breath instinctively, a small hint of defiance to the force on the back of his neck all he could manage. His arms were unbound, his legs were free. And one man's hand on the back of his neck was heavy as an elephant. A few hours ago this would have been an opportunity. Now it felt like a death sentence.

It probably was.

The pressure on his chest increased, his body wanted to exhale. So desperately and it was all he could do to hold on to enough control to refuse the animal instinct to breathe. Maybe the man's grip wasn't as heavy as he'd thought, he struggled weakly for a moment to dislodge the hand, digging his fingernails into something up above. His grip was batted away like an irritating insect.

He heard screaming. He didn't think it was his own this time. It couldn't be, right? He felt foggy, like he had so many years ago when this mess had begun with a drugged bottle. They should have known better.

* * *

The first time they shoved Killian's head into the water it wasn't truly fear of how long he'd be forced under that made Liam shake and curse and scream. It was fear that Killian wouldn't even bother to hold his breath anymore. Liam screamed until his throat was raw, (as though it wasn't already) praying Killian could hear him under the water and hold on. When they pulled Killian free of the the water gasping for air, what felt like an eternity later, Liam felt as though he were the one struggling to breathe. But he was breathing. Killian was still breathing.

"Again," someone said behind Liam, and Killian went down again.

"This is how he's going to die you know?" the voice from behind him crooned. "Is it worth that? Your own brother? You're really ready to watch him die?" Liam didn't hear the rest. He was screaming Killian's name again, because he's not ready, how could he possibly be ready to watch his little brother die. Killian came gasping to the surface and Liam sagged against the chains again, his wrists in agony.

A light caught Liam's eye and he glanced past Killian. A small green dot above the computer's camera was… blinking at him?

_Scarlet_?

Liam tried not to stare, half-convinced it was a figment of his imagination but unable to not watch the light out of the corner of his eye. It could be Scarlet, it could be a trick. but he was pretty damn sure that that was Morse code blinking at him from that damn computer. The blinking stopped for a moment when their captor turned back to the computer and then resumed again. His eyes fixed on Killian, but his mind was on the blinking light in his peripheral vision. He tried to catch each letter as it came in with occasional pauses when someone else turns towards the computer.

S

Before Liam could see the call sign there was another splash and Killian was underwater again. Liam bit out a curse, tugging furiously at his chains in frustration.

Liam glanced back at the computer but he'd missed the call sign. It could be one of their captors messing with his head… making him think it was safe. (It's what he would do…) The message repeated and Liam waited, holding his breath along with his brother, heart pounding, waiting for the call sign and five digit security code that would tell him who was really on the other side of the message.

E

His lungs burned and he he took an involuntary breath, horrified when the man still held Killian below the surface.

"You're going to kill him!" Liam screamed. Killian had barely recovered from the last dunking and now- he forced himself to watch the blinking light out of the corner of his eye even as Killian's struggles slowed.

"Not if you stop me!" the captor bit back.

1

Morse code had never seemed so slow…

7

"Your brother or your company, Captain?"

4

"No, please, please don't do this."

8

"It's your choice, captain."

9

_ID confirmed._

"I'll tell you!" Liam cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'll tell you, just please, please don't take him from me."

The man just grinned. Killian was no longer fighting, his limbs sprawled useless and limp around him, the man still holding his head in the tub with a smile of glee. A tiny thought broke through the panic. A terrifying thought prompted by the smiling man holding his brother below the surface.

If Killian dies they lose everything. Their leverage, their chance of getting into the surface. If Killian dies they lose. And yet the man didn't drag Killian from the water even as he repeated over and over that he would tell them anything, _everything_. Then something strange happened. A panicked enraged voice that was not his own echoed from behind him, "Damn it, Edmond! Let him up."

Terror clawed at Liam's heart. The man behind him, _he_ wanted the access to the server. This _Edmond_, he just wanted Killian to die. Liam didn't know why and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He spun towards the man behind him.

"If he dies you get nothing," Liam spat.

The man pulled out a gun but to Liam's shock it was not pointed at him but behind him. "Now!"

Edmond released the pressure on Killian's neck but the fight was over, Killian floated listless on the surface of the water for a moment before the man behind Liam stalked forward, glaring at Edmond, and grabbed a fistful of the back of Killian's shirt. He tugged him from the tub, dropping him to the floor. He fell heavily, and Liam winced when he hit the floor. His skin had gone a dusty grey color and Liam could see the blue tinge to his lips from here.

"No-" Liam whispered. "Let me save him," he begged. "_Please_, Let me save him and you can have whatever you want."

"Password first."

He wanted to protest, some tiny still functioning logistical part of his mind warning him that once he gave up the code he'd have nothing left to offer, no way to ensure they'd let him help Killian. But his little brother was not breathing and the time for negotiations was past. He nodded and the man unshackled one if his hands so Liam could type into the computer. He typed all but the last two digits and then stopped. He couldn't let himself be powerless. Not now. Not when Killian needed him so desperately.

"You get the last two when you free me. That's the deal. You get your code, I get to save my brother." He hoped the trembling in his muscles wasn't evidenced in his voice. Their tormenter nodded and the men around the room came to alert, their weapons training on him as the cuffs came free. Liam nearly collapsed, putting his full weight on the wrong leg which exploded in agony, making bright spots dart across his eyes.

_No, no, no, no. Don't pass out. Pass out and Killian's dead. _He shook his head and caught himself, stumbling the distance between them and collapsing at Killian's side.

Men were shouting at him for the code, waving guns but he ignored them all, gathering Killian up and pressing shaking fingers to his throat rejoicing for a moment when he thought he felt a pulse and despairing when he realized it was just his own pounding in his ears, in his fingers, behind his eyes.

Some small desperate part of him just wanted to pull Killian closer, as if he could still protect his little brother from all of this if he could just wrap Killian in his arms tight enough.

He's gone.

"No…" Liam murmured, his voice cracking. "No!"

Two breaths, 30 compressions, he could do this. He'd been trained for this. He had to do this.

The room went very quiet for a moment as Liam laid Killian on his back. The only sound in the room was Liam's harsh breathing as he pressed rhythmically on Killian's chest. Breathe and press, breathe and press, he doesn't have time to think about the men and their guns or what precautions Scarlet had put in place to make the code safe to disclose. He doesn't even have time to beg his brother to wake up like his mind is repeating over and over and over… because Killian is blue, and nothing else matters but his next breath.

The deep gouges in his palm make every compression burn, and his arms are already exhausted and half numb from so long suspended over his head. _What if I'm not using enough force, what if I'm not strong enough to keep his blood moving now. What if- _ His numb arms couldn't judge the force anymore and he felt the grating of bones under his palms. Something cracked and Liam winced, but he didn't stop. A bruised torso is nothing, a broken rib is survivable. Killian needed air and he needed blood flow and everything else can be fixed. Later. Once they're out of here. Somehow.

Finally Killian shudders and Liam turns him onto his side as he vomits up water and bile. He is still coughing and choking when someone Liam didn't bother to look up at has a gun aimed at Killian's head demanding the final two letters of Liam's code. He gives it up without protest, buying himself a few moments alone with Killian, holding him on his side and rubbing his back until most of the hacking coughing had subsided.

Killian was trembling when Liam pulled him up into his arms, holding him tight and pressing his lips to sopping wet hair. He wiped water and foam and other less than pleasant things from Killian's lips with the sleeve of his shirt. It's tattered and bloodstained, but it's all he has.

Edmond was breathing down his neck, looking enraged and and he has no way to tell Killian about Scarlet's message… What's worse is that he's not certain it would have stopped him if the message had failed the ID check.

"What did you do?" Killian croaked.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I couldn't… I couldn't let them kill you."

After everything he'd suffered today, to hear Liam tell him it was all for nothing- Killian seemed to shrink even smaller in his arms.

"But Alice…" he whimpered. Voice small and rough.

Liam thought Killian would pull away then but he didn't. He fell against Liam, shaking even harder. Liam pulled Killian closer, his grip firm and desperate as Killian's shoulders shook with silent sobs. He wanted more than anything to tell Killian about Scarlet's message. Edmond is watching too closely. "Listen to me-" Liam said quietly, pressing his cheek to the top of Killian's head not taking his eyes from Edmond. "Alice is going to be fine, alright. Trust me. Killian, please. Please, trust me."

Edmond's expression did not change. Perhaps he thought it to be mere platitudes. Perhaps he just hated Killian so much it didn't matter to him whether the code was good or not. In fact Edmond was the only one not gathered around the computer with that air of excitement. He didn't give a damn about it. Not like the rest of them.

"I trust you, brother," Killian whispered.

Liam tightened his arms around Killian, his brain scrambling for logistics now that Killian was breathing again. One of several things would happen next. The first possibility was that someone on their team was more tech savvy than Scarlet and would see through the ploy. That or they already had some piece of information to compare to the server to ensure the information was good. If they discover it isn't…

Unless it is. Liam really didn't want to think about that possibility. The possibility that Scarlet's call sign had been compromised and used to gain access to the server meant that not only had Liam given up _everything_. It meant no one was coming…

Either way, these men were about to find the Jones brothers to be thoroughly disposable. He could fight, he would try, but he was unarmed and wounded and Killian could barely breathe, much less fight. But Scarlet must have known, wouldn't have offered this exit strategy if backup wasn't close. _Right_?

The man who seemed to be in charge turned and walked towards Liam his hand moving to the handgun on his hip then pointing it at Liam's head.


End file.
